paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fauna's Story
This is a collab story between AttackPac and Px2fan12. DO NOT edit without permission from these users. Plot Fauna is taking a nice walk arond the forest, when a sudden severe storm hits. She's caught off guard and has to seek shelter, before the situation gets worse. She barely makes it into a strange cabin, and decides to stay there until the storm passes by. But little did she know, a unknown person owns the cabin, and is quite surprised with his guest. Characters Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Margreth Aranda Jaseri Patrick(human) Aid Roader Herbie Fauna Story It was a spring day on Adventure Bay. Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, and Roader were working on a broken part of the road. "Okay Roader, give the road some fresh new tar please." said Ryder. "On it Ryder!" said Roader, and he backed up his road fixing truck to the broken spot of the road, and began ro place new tar on it. "Great job Roader! Alright Rubble, you can start putting the broken road pieces in Rocky's truck now." Ryder instructed. "On it, Ryder!" Rubble exclaimed as he got to work. After a short time, the road was fixed. "All done, Ryder!" Rubble exclaimed. "Great job, pups! Now, let's head back to the Lookout!" Ryder exclaimed. The four drove back to the Lookout, where the other pups waited for them, except for Fauna. "We're back, pups! Hey, where's Fauna?" Ryder asked. "She went to take a nature walk." said Skye. "Yeah, and she said she'll be back shortly." added Rocky. "Okay. Thanks pups." said Ryder, before going to his garage to put his ATV back. "I honestly hope Fauna will be alright out there on her own." said Roader. "Yeah me too. But don't worry, she's a tough girl, so we don't have to worry too much about her." Margreth said. "I hope you're right Margreth. I really do." Roader replid before walking into the Lookout Meanwhile, Fauna was walking through the forest and enjoying fresh air. "Ahhhh, freah air. A perfect way to relax." Fauna said as she kept walking. However, she had no idea that the storm was on its way until she felt the wind. "Whoa. When did it get so windy all of a sudden?" Fauna asked herself. Then, a loud rumbling sound was heard and lightning flashed, startling her. "WHOA! Lightning!" she exclaimed as she jumped back. Then, another lightning bolt struck. "Yikes! I gotta get outta here!" Fauna said as she started running. But she didn't know where to go. "Wait? Where was home again?" she asked herself, before thunder boomed loudly. "I can't take too much time out here." she said. Fauna looked around, hoping she would remember the way home. It soon started to rain hard while she was still looking. "Ohhh which way is home?" she asked again. Now it was getting harder to find the way home because the wind made the rain blow in her face. "Now I can't see anything properly!" she said. "I have to find a place to stay, quckly!" And with that, she started to run around the forest, in hopes of finding shelter. After three minutes, she came across a cabin, with the door swinging rapidly because of the wind. "Iiii'm not so sure I wanna stay in there." she said, just feeling skeptic. But a lightning flash made her change her mind. "Yikes! Nevermind!" She exclaimed and ran in before closing the door. Once that was done,she took a look around. "Wow. This place is so cool." She said in awe. Then, she saw a bunch of tools on a shelf. "It even has tools. That's so..." She paused when she read a note and gasped in shock as the name of who owns the tools was too familiar to her. "W-wait? -Partick?" she said. "Why doI feel like I know that name...too well?" Fauna pondered about the name. "Patrick. Oh my goodness." she said. She went around the cabin, with the name Patrick still swirling around her head. "I just can't put my paw on it. Patrick sounds all too familiar to me." Fauna said. She was thinking about the name too much, that she wasn't watching where she was going, and and walked right into a shelf. "Ow!" she exclaimed, but gasped when she saw some tools falling from the shelf. She tried to get away, but one of the tools, being a wrench, fell on her head. "OUCH!" Fauna yelped, before falling to the ground, unconscious. A minute after that, a man runs inside. "Whoa! That storm came up fast!" He exclaimed as he closed and locked the door. Then, he saw a pup and a bunch of tools on the ground. "My tools!" He exclaimed. But then, he gasped before picking the pup up and moving her to the bed before leaving a bowl of bacon for her. As he left the room, he spoke. "It... it can't be! But it is. She found me." An hour later, Fauna started to wake up. "Ohhh, what happened?" she asked, puttong a paw on her head, but wincing from doing that. "Ow! My head." she said. She looked around, then saw that she was on a bed. "Hey, how did I get here?" she asked. "And where did ths bowl of bacon come from?" She was really confused, but shrugged and ate some bacon. "Ahhh, tasty." she said, and ate some more. As she ate, she didn't hear the door open and the same man enter. "I hope she remembers me." He said as he put the bowl down. He then walked over to her and knelt down before getting her attention. "You found me, Fauna." Fauna tilted her head, then turned around, and saw the man. "Found you?" she asked. "Yes, you found me." the man repeated. Fauna was a little baffled, until she processed the name she saw, and looked at the man again. She gasped upon realization. "Oh my goodness, it's...you?" she said, feeling tears starting to build up. The man smiled at her as he held out his arms to embrace her in a hug and, while still having tears in his eyes spoke one word. "F-Fauna..." He replied and that was when Fauna broke out into a sprint, tears coming out of her eyes as she yelled out only one thing. "PATRICK!" she said, and hugged him with tears rushing out of her eyes. "Oh Fauna, I missed you so much." Partick said, crying as well. "Oh Patrick, I thought I'd never see you agahain!" Fauna cried. "It's okay, I'm here now." assured Patrick. Fauna cried on Patrick for five minutes, then sniffled as she looked at him. "You were gone. How is this possible?" She asked. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're okay." Patrick said. Fauna smiled at him before wiping her tears away. "But what were you doing out here, Fauna? The storm is raging outside." Patrick asked. "I was taking a nature walk, and then the storm hit me by surprise." Fauna explained. "That when I came into your cabin." "Oh I see." said Patrick. "I'm so glad it's YOUR cabin, I don't know how someone else would respond if I just walked into theirs." Fauna said. "Heheh, me too Fauna." Patrick said before petting Fauna's head. Fauna smiled as he did so, before yelping from where the wrench landed. "Oh my! What's wrong?" Patrick asked worriedly. "A wrench fell on my head." Fauna replied. "And it REALLY hurts!" she said while rubbing her head. Patrick got the first aid kit out of the cabinet and knelt down to Fauna's level. "Hold still for a moment, Fauna." He replies and pulls out a bandage, an ice pack and pain medicine similar to the one Aid had. "Take this to reduce the pain. That way, I'll be able to wrap your head up without causing more pain." He added, handing the pain medicine to Fauna. Fauna smiled and took the medicine. That enabled Patrick to wrap the bandage around Fauna's head, woth Fauna barely feeling much pain at all. "There! All done!" said Patrick. "Thanks." Fauna said gratefully. "That wrench hit my head pretty hard." "Yeah. I guess you must've bumped into something and it sent my tools crashing." Patrick replied. "Yeah, sorry." Fauna said, looking down. "No worries. Now, did you enjoy the bacon I left for you?" Patrick asked, smirking at how Fauna might react. "Oh yeah! It was delicious!" Fauna said. "You want some more?" Patrick asked. "Sure! I'd love some more bacon!" Fauna replied. "Ok! Hot or cold?" asked Patrick. "Ooh hot please! It'll be much more tasty!" Fauna said. "Alright! Hot bacon, coming up!" said Patrick, and he headed to his kitchen with Fauna following him. After a few minutes, Patrick put the hot bacon in her bowl. "There you go." He said. "Yum, thanks!" Fauna exclaimed as she ate carefully since the bacon was hot. "Say, where do you live now, Fauna?" Patrick asked. "Oh at the Lookout, with my friends." Fauna said. Patrick was a little surprised. "At... the Lookout? What's that?" he asked. "That's where my other pup friends, and our owner Ryder live.They make that place even more homely." Fauna said, and took another slice of bacon. Patrick sort of expected Fauna to be a stray, not a house dog, ever since they were seperated. "So you have a home now?" He asked. "Yeah, Ryder takes care of me and I can have friends to play with." Fauna replied with a nod. "Oh... I see." Patrick replied before looking down with a sad sigh. Fauna saw that and knew what was wrong. "You want me to stay with you huh?" she asked. Patrick tried his best not to cry. "Yeah..." he relied lowly. Fauna lowered her ears and walked over to him. "Hey, you can come with me back home if you want." she offered. Patrick was taken aback by what Fauna said. "You... you want me to go with you? Really?" He asked, his tears now being tears of happiness. "Of course. You were my first owner, and I'd like you to come with me." Fauna said. "You really think you're friends will welcome me?" Patrick asked. "They welcomed me and Herbie when we first joined the PAW Patrol." Fauna replied. Fauna saw that Patrick cried in joy before scooping her up and hugging her. "Fauna... you're the best!" Patrick cried out. He didn't bother holding in his tears as he nuzzled her. This made the Yorkie smile. "You're welcome Patrick." she said, and hugged him. After about two minutes, Patrick released the hug. But then, the thunder boomed again. "Well, we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Patrick said. "Yeah, the storm is too nasty." Fauna added. "Wanna stay here a while longer? Just until the storm passes." offered Patrick. "Of course! I'd love too!" said Fauna. "Great! Besides, I'm gonna make our favorite dinner tonight." Patrick said. Fauna forgot what her favorite dinner was. She pondered about it for a moment. "What's my favorite dinner?" she asked. Patrick chuckled. "I'll surprise you." he said. Fauna chuckled. "Alright, Patrick." Fauna replied as Patrick went to the kitchen while Fauna was on a chair. After 10 minutes, She heard him. "Fauna, dinner is ready!" He shouted. The Yorkie smiled and got down from her chair, then headed for the kitchen. Once she got there, she was hit with a pleasant smell. "Oooh, that smells goood." she said. Patrick placed the dinner on a table, and pulled out a seat for Fauna ti sit in. "Your chair madame." he said with a smile. Fauna giggled at his gesture, and hopped in the chair. She watched as Patrick pushed her towards the table, and then saw the food. She gasped upon looking at it. "Oh my!" she said in awe. There, sitting in the middle of the table, was a big turkey with two bacon strips sitting on top, and hot dogs laid around it. Some olives were sitting next to the turkey. And to top it off, it was covered in tomato sauce. "Patrick, you're the best!!" Fauna exclaimed, wagging her tail faster than usual. "Aww, thanks, Fauna. Now let's eat." Patrick replied and both began to eat. After the dinner was done, they went to Patrick's room. "Even if this storm ends, it's getting dark. Let's go get some sleep." Patrick replied, not knowing Fauna had ways to have fun with him. "Not just yet!" she said and tackled him, "Oof!" exclaimed Patrick. "What do you mean not yet?" Fauna answered his question by licking his cheek. "Hehehehehehehehehe! Now I know! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Patrick exclaimed while giggling. Now he knew what Fauna had in mind! "Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Just like old times! Hehhehehehehehehehe!" He added, still giggling. "Yep! I think I remember me doing this." Fauna said as she kept licking. "Well, do you, hahahahaha! Remember me doing this?!" Patrick said as he tickled Fauna's belly. Fauna yelped lightly, before getting sent into a bunch a giggles. "Heeehehehehehehehehehehe! Yeah, I dohohohohohohohoho! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" She exclaimed. "Coothie coothie coo!" Patrick exclaimed, tickling her belly and sides. "Ahhhahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha! And thihihihihihis is where I wohohohohohohohould show how tohohohohohohohohough I am! Ahhahahaahhahahahahahahaha!" Fauna exclaimed through laughter. Patrick giggled himself as he finally gets to spend time with Fauna after getting separated. Fauna was the same despite how much he was tickling her. "Hahahahahaaaaa!! Ohohoho not the sihihihides!! Eeeeek!!" she squealed. Patrick smirked, and tickled her hind paws along with her sides still. "Ahahahahahaheeheeheehee!! Ihihihihi can't take thihihihis ahahahahaha!!" Fauna laughed. "Oh, and I thought you said you were tough." Patrick said with a grin, and stroked a finger down her left hind paw. "Eeeeee!!! Ahhahahahahaahahahaha!" Fauna squealed, still laughing from the tickles. Patrick finally stopped and flipped her onto her belly. "Now, do you remember when I did this?" He asked and started massaging Fauna. Oohoohoo! I do now!" Fauna said relaxingly. "You would always like a massage from me. You said I was the best at them." Patrick said. "Heheheh! Yeah, you are." Fauna said. "My friend Aid would love one from you." "Does he like massages?" Patrick asked. "Oh, he loves them. Especially on his hind paws." Fauna replied. "Wow. I gotta try that once." Patrick replied. Then, he stops the massage. "And now... Do you remember where my tickle spot is?" He asked with a smirk. Fauna thought for a moment, the smiled. "I think so." she said. Patrick watched as Fauna licked around his face. "Hehehehehe! Not thehehehere!!" he laughed. "Hmm." pondered Fauna. "Lemme try here." And with that, she started licking Patrick's neck. "Hahahahahahahahaha!! You fohohohound it!! Ahhahahahahhahahahaha!!" Patrick laughed as Fauna kept licking his neck. Fauna grinned and kept going. After about five minutes, she stopped and smiled at him. "Phew! That... was... great!" Patrick exclaimed while panting. Once he calmed down, he smiled. *Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?" He asked. And as if on cue, Fauna yawned. "Sure." she said, with her eyes half open. Patrick chuckled and went to go brush his teeth. Fauna went to his bed on hopped on it. "Ahhh, this bed is sooo comfy." she said as she snuggled on the thick blanket. A few minutes later, Patrick gotin bed beside Fauna. "Goodnight, Fauna." He said with a yawn. "Goodnight." Fauna said and fell asleep. Patrick fell asleep a few seconds later. The next morning, Patrick woke up to see that she had him in a hug while asleep and her head was close to his face. "I guess I know what happens next." He whispered. "Good morning Patrick!" Fauna said, and began to lick his face. "Hehehehehe!! Good morning Fauna! Hahahahahaha!!" laughed Patrick. Fauna smiled and stopped, then stepped back as Patrick stretched. She did the same. "Did you sleep well?" Patrick asked. "I sure did! How about you?" Fauna asked as well. "Good! Now let me go brush my teeth, then I cook up some breakfast." Patrick said. Fauna wagged her tail and hopped down from the bed to go and get a drink of water. After a few minutes, Patrick walked out and headed for the kitchen, with Fauna following behind. He began to look through the fridge and smiled. "How about some burgers for breakfast, Fauna?" He asked. "Ooh I'd love some!" Fauna replied. Patrick smiled and got some burgers out, then started to cook them. "You want some bacon on them?" he asked. "That'd be nice!" Fauna answered. And with that, Patrick started to fry some bacon as well. He was making the kitchen smell like a restaurant. "Oohh, it smells just like a restaurant in here." She commented. Patrick smiled. "Thanks. And you know what's even better?" He asked. "What?" Fauna asked curiously. "I can now take you home after breakfast. The storm is over." He replied with a smile. Fauna gasped with excitement as she looked outside, and saw that it was sunny out. "Oh boy! The storm IS over!" she said. "Can't wait to go home?" Patrick asked. "No." Fauna said. Patrick was puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to go-" It wasn't ling before Fauna spoke out. "I mean, I can't wait to go home with you!" Fauna said with a smile. "Oh." said Patrick, before chuckling. "Well I guess that's true." And then a little later, he finished the bacon burgers, and got himself some orange juice. "Want some water?" he asked Fauna. "Oh yes please." Fauna answered politely. "Ok!" said Patrick as he got up out of his seat. Then he grabbed Fauna's water bowl, and refilled it. He brought it back to the table. "Here you go! Fresh water! And I even put some ice cubes in it for you." Patrick said. "Awww thanks." said Fauna. "Way to make it twice as refreshing!" "Alright, let's eat!" Patrick said, and took a bite of his bacon burger. As the two ate, Patrick snuck one of his burgers in her bowl, but both finished breakfast eventually. Once that was done, Patrick grabbed his backpack and turned to Fauna. "Okay, let's go." Patrick replied as he opened the door. "After you, Fauna." He said. Fauna smiled and and walked out the door. She saw that the forest was covered in rain drops. "Wow, the storm really took it's toll on the forest." she said. Patrick surveyed the results of the storm. "Mmhmm, so glad we were safe inside the cabin." he said. "Well, off to the Lookout!" Fauna said with joy, and started her walk wit Patrick back to home. While Fauma wasn't sure where to go, she followed Patrick, who knew his way around and eventually, they were out of the forest. "Finally out of the forest." Patrick replied. While Fauna was glad to be out of the forest, she was also impressed at how he knew where to go through the forest. "Wow Patrick, you're like a navigator!" Fauna said. "Aww it was nothing really." said Patrick. "Nothing?! You knew where to go! I would be lost without you." Fauna exclaimed. "You're right. I did know." Patrick replied before seeing something coming. "Hey, Fauna, I see a German shepherd coming this way in a truck." He said. "Hey, I know that German Shepherd. That's Chase!" Fauna said. "He another pup that lives at the Lookout?" Patrick asked. "Yeah, he does." Fauna said as she then yelled out loud enough so Chase can hear. *Chase, over here!!!" Chase hears that and drives over to the two before noticing the human. "Fauna? Hey, who's that?" he said. "This is Patrick." Fauna introduced. "Nice to meet you Chase." Patrick greeted. "Nice to meet you too, Patrick. But where have you been, Fauna? We've all been looking for you." Chase asked. "Patrick took care of me after I stumbled upon his cabin." Fauna replied. Chase was confused. "Why would you approach a stranger's cabin?" He asked. Fauna giggled. "Chase, Patrick is no stranger. He's my first owner." She replied. Chase then gasped in shock. "W-What did you say?" he asked. "I said, he's my first owner." Fauna repeated. Chase was simply speechless. "Uhhhhh." Patrick chuckled and petted him. "Surprised are ya?" he asked. "Not surprised. I'm shocked." Chase replied. Patrick smiled. "Makes sense. You probably had no idea that Fauna had an owner." He said. "No, I didn't. But... does that mean...?" Chase asked, worried that Fauna would leave them all. Patrick shook his head. "Fauna already has a home and I would be bad if I took her from you. That's why Fauna offered me to come with her." He said. "Oh, okay." said Chase, then he smiled. "So, you wanna head back to the Lookout in my police truck?" "Sure! Come on Fauna!" said Patrick. "Coming!" Fauna said, and jumped into the truck, with Patrick climbing in after her. As they drove to the Lookout, Chase activated his collar. "Ryder, come in! I found Fauna! We're heading back to the Lookout now and bringing over another friend." He exclaimed "That's great Chase! And... what's this about another friend?" Ryder asked. "Hello! My name is Patrick. I found Fauna inside my cabin." Patrick said. "Wow, that's great! Thank you for taking care of Fauna for me." Ryder exclaimed. Patrick giggled. "I should be thanking you, not the other way around." He replied. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ryder asked in confusion. "Well, I'm Fauna's first owner." Patrick replied with a smile. This made Ryder almost as shocked as Chase was. "Y-You were Fauna's first owner?!" he asked. "Uh huh! Now I know you;re shocked." Patrick said. "I am! We had no idea Fauna was you're pup from the start." Ryder said. "Yep! And she was like my daughter back then." Patrick said, and looked at Fauna with a smile. Fauna smiled back and licked his face. "Heheheh! We'll be at the Lookout shortly, right Chase?" said Patrick. "That's right!" Chase replied. "Alright. See you guys then!" Ryder said. "See ya Ryder!" called Fauna, and Chase hung up. Meanwhile, the pups got back to the Lookout after receiving the good news and waited. Eventually, they saw them coming and got ready to pounce on her friend when they saw a man letting Fauna lick him. "Hey, who's that?" Marshall asked. "I don't know. Let's go ask." said Zuma. And they all approached Patrick and Fauna. "Hehehehehe! Your turn!" Patrick laughed and tickled Fauna's sides. "Ehahhahahahahaha! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!" Fauna laughed. Then, he saw the pups looking at him. "Oh, hi. I'm Patrick, nice to meet you." He said with a smile. "Hello, I'm Marshall." "And I'm Rocky." "Nice to meet you, my name is Skye!" "My name is Rubble!" Soon, the other pups introduced themselves as well. The pups also noticed Fauna snuggled him a lot. "Seems like you and Fauna are best friends already." Rocky pointed out. "Not just best friends. Fauna was like my daughter. I'm her first owner you know." Patrick replied. This quote left the other pups speechless. They were quite shocked indeed. "What wait, wait what?" exclaimed Aid. "You-You know Fauna?!" asked Skye. "You OWNED Fauna!?!" Rubble asked. "That's right. She's was my pup back then." Patrick said. The other pups were also shocked by the news. Margreth was speechless. "Fauna had an owner already and we didn't know that!" Margreth exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us that you had an owner, Fauna?" Aranda asked. "I guess I didn't remember." Fauna said. "Well that explains it." said Zuma. "So, how does it feels to be reunited with your old owner?" asked Roader. "It feels great!" Fauna said. We've done so many things together." "Like what?" asked Herbie. "Like... this!" Patrick exclaimed and started tickled Fauna's belly. "Hehehahhahahahaha! Seehehehehehehehe?! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Fauna laughed, kicking her paws. The pups were in awe. "Those two tickle each other." Margreth said. Jaseri turned to Herbie. "Hey, Herbie. Maybe you could ask Patrick to tickle you." He whispered. Herbie giggled lightly. "Maybe." That's when the Corgi walked up to Patrick. "Hey Patrick? Cab you tickle me as well as Fauna?" he asked. "Sure." Patrick replied as he grabbed Herbie and started tickling him. "Hehehehehehehahaha! It tihihihihickles! Hahahahahahahaha!" Herbie laughed and twitched his paws. "Fauna, Herbie really likes being tickled?" Patrick asked. "Yep! He likes it a lot." Fauna said. "Well that's interesting." said Patrick. "There is another pup that likes it too, but before I tell you who it is, might I suggest an area on where you can tickle Herbie?" Fauna said. "Ok! Where?" asked Patrick. Fauna smirked and poked the center of Herbie's right hind paw.